


Hungry Kitten

by FantasyImmortal



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: 'Kitten' nickname, 'Master' terms, Blow Job, Cum Swallowing, Dominant Jumin, F/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-17 01:20:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13648434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasyImmortal/pseuds/FantasyImmortal
Summary: You simply wanted to surprise him in his limo when he got of work. However, he was upset that you disobeyed him. Now you have to prove to him that you are an obedient kitten. Please your Master.





	Hungry Kitten

**Author's Note:**

> A birthday present for a friend ^^, hope you enjoy!!

                You sat in the back of your husband’s limousine and tapped your feet against the floorboards. Looking down at yourself you nervously adjusted the lace of your lingerie. Clearing your throat, you put your hands on your knees and tapped your fingers. You glanced out the window as the vehicle came to a complete stop, your heart thundering loudly in your ears.

                Taking a deep breath, you sat up straight when you saw him walking towards the limousine, his phone to his ear. You felt a slight twinge of sadness when he looked at his phone, confused. You knew he was calling you but to keep yourself from telling him the surprise you had for him, you kept your phone back at the penthouse.

                Your eyes were glued to him while he ducked into to the vehicle as the door opened for him. Sitting back, he crossed his legs as he continued to look at the screen of his phone. “Driver Kim, to the—” Jumin froze when he looked up from his phone and saw you sitting across from him.

                You sat perfectly still as his eyes trailed up and down your body. Putting his phone on the seat beside him he closed his eyes and took a deep breath before letting it out slowly. He signaled for Driver Kim to drive and their bodies swayed slightly as the vehicle pulled away from the curb.

                The silence remained for a few minutes and you snapped to attention when he finally spoke. “Kitten, I believe I’ve told you to wait for me at the penthouse.” He paused as he crossed his arms across his chest. “Speak.”

                Your body shivered under his intense stare and stern voice. “I just wanted to surprise you. Wanted to help relieve any stress you may have—” You immediately closed your mouth when he held up a hand signaling you to cease your explanation.

                When he snapped his fingers you quickly fell to your knees in front of him. You bit your lip as he looked down at you. Keeping your position, you watched as he uncrossed his legs and leaned forward. “It would seem I haven’t properly kept you fed.” He said as he traced your lips with his index finger.

                You closed your eyes and opened your mouth, but when he didn’t insert his finger your brow furrowed. You opened your eyes and saw a dark smirk curve his lips. “Not so fast, kitten. You’re being punished for disobeying me.”

                “But I…” You bit the inside of your cheek as his smirk faded. “Yes, Master.”

                “That’s better. Now, stay where you are.” He said as he sat back and began to undo the belt at his waist.

                “Y-Yes, Master.” You whimpered as you dug your nails into the floor, forcing yourself to stay still as you were ordered.

                You pressed your thighs together as you watched the agonizingly slow movements of his hands. A small squeak escaped from your lips as you took in a quick breath when he freed his erect cock from the confines of his pants. Your breathing quickened as you watched him wrap his elegant fingers around his cock. You glanced up at his face, an impish glint shining in his eyes.

                Your gaze dropped back down as he started to pump his hand along the shaft of his cock. “You’ve been a very bad kitten.” He said while he pumped his hand, enjoying the way your eyes followed his hand. “I don’t think you deserve it.”

                You swallowed hard, your mouth feeling dry. “I’m sorry, Master. Please!” You begged, your knuckles turning white as you clenched your fists and wiggled your hips.

                “Why do you think you deserve it?”

                “Please, Master. I won’t disobey you again!” You body and voice shook with need as you pleaded for him grant you the permission you so desperately wanted.

                Keeping his hand on his cock he leaned forward again and put his other hand at the back of your head. You followed his guidance and tilted your head back and looked up into his face. “Prove to me that you still deserve it.” He told you with a smile.

                “I will, Master.” You whispered fervently as you put your hands on his knees.

                You watched him release his hand from cock and sit back. When he nodded you panted and licked your lips as you trailed your hands up his thighs. Your fingers trembled as you reached for his hard cock. Scooting closer you ran your tongue along his shaft as you rolled your finger around the head.

                Pursing your lips, you sucked the head of his cock before sticking out your tongue and tracing the trail your finger had made. With a small moan you opened your mouth and took in the head of his cock. You sucked him gently as you reached into his pants and cupped his balls with one hand as you pumped his shaft with the other.

                When he put his hand on the back of your head you pushed his cock deeper into your mouth, enjoying his sigh of pleasure. You felt the head of his cock against the back of your throat and heard a soft groan. Pulling back, his cock left your mouth with a small pop as saliva kept your mouth and the head connected.

                You trailed your tongue down his shaft as your finger continued to give attention the sensitive tip. You heard a slight growl when you gently sucked on one of his balls and he held your head in his hands and brought your lips back to the tip of his cock.

                “Open.” He commanded.

                You quickly obliged and moaned as he thrust his cock between your lips. You put your hands on his thighs as he started to thrust his hips. You moaned, adding to the pleasure of him fucking your mouth as he saw fit.

                “Prepare, kitten.” He grunted as he sped up his pace.

                Your eyes rolled back in your head as you felt the heat of his cum spread through your mouth. He pulled you back and you looked up at him, opening your mouth so he could see. “Good kitten. Now, swallow it. _All_ of it.”

                You nodded and bought a hand to your lips as you wiped them. You kept your eyes on his as you licked your fingers. You then leaned forward and cleaned off his cock with your tongue, making sure to not disappoint him. If he wanted you to swallow all of it, then you knew you couldn’t deny him.

                Once you had finished he gently pet your head. “Very good. You are forgiven for disobeying me. However...” He paused as he pulled you onto his lap, having you straddle him. “That doesn’t mean we’re finished.” Pushing a button, he lowered the dividing glass of the limousine so that he could be heard. “Driver Kim, take the long way home.” He said, pushing the button again before returning his attention back to you.


End file.
